In Your Arms
by Hobster
Summary: Blaine has been having a terrible headache. Luckily for him, he's got the best boyfriend in the world to be there for him and make everything feel better. Klaine


Glee fanfic! This was done for a request on the Glee Fluff Meme. It was just _this side_ of angsty enough for my mind to start whirring and make me write a story:

_I would like one of the two _[of Klaine]_ to have a horrible headache and pills aren't working. They try to go to sleep, but can't. Cue his partner cuddling him, giving him soft kisses, tracing patterns on his back, shoulder, ect. and what ever else you can think of._

Wordcount: 1,319  
Disclaimer: I'm just a lowly student.

Enjoy please!

* * *

It started again in the middle of rehearsal. A growing sense of tightness on both sides of his head, centering near his eyebrows and making his neck ache from the pressure. The coil built and dear god, it hurt in all the wrong ways. Just as he was about to ask Wes if he could take a break, the pain ebbed away slightly and he went on singing because he could handle it. He _could._ He was Blaine Anderson and a little headache like this wasn't going to stop him from doing what he loved.

Unfortunately, it came back within ten minutes.

It didn't necessarily cause him to sway on his feet, or feel nauseated. It just really hurt and all the pressure in his head was becoming increasingly annoying.

Luckily for him, Wes called practice to an end and everyone dispersed after gathering their things. Blaine spent a little more time collecting his bag and various books. Kurt flounced over, a bottle in his hand.

"Is your headache still bothering you?" He asked as he held out the bottle, which Blaine could now see was a bottle of Tylenol.

"Yeah, but aspirin and Tylenol don't help. Thanks though, Kurt. You're really thoughtful." His boyfriend scoffed a bit, but his eyes were twinkling and Blaine's heart melted a little bit at the sight of a nice red flush on his boyfriend's cheeks. _God, he'd never get tired of saying that._

Pain flared behind his eyes and Blaine suppressed a wince, but relented when Kurt pulled him down onto the couch behind them. "At least take one, just to be sure. It won't hurt you any more than you're already hurting, you know."

"I'd rather just go back to my dorm and try and go to sleep." Kurt pulled him down to rest on his shoulder and Blaine had to admit it felt nice. He felt loved, being taken care of like this. He popped a few Tylenol in his mouth and swallowed after a few more murmurs from Kurt.

* * *

An hour or so later, Blaine was trying desperately to fall asleep in his own bed. Kurt had left in lieu of dinner that Blaine had graciously turned down. The thought of food just made his stomach turn and his head pound. He rolled over onto his side, cursing whatever deity who thought it would be fun to give someone a massive tension headache just for kicks.

Tears sprang to his eyes as the muscles in his neck tightened and ached. The pressure in his head hadn't gone down at all, not even from the three pills he had taken from Kurt. He just wished someone would be there with him to comfort him and be there for him. He wiped his tears away with the corner of his blanket when he realized..

_Oh._

_Right._

_Kurt.  
_

Blaine, unable to take it anymore because this headache was just not going away, reached for his phone and sent out a little text.

_I need you. _

He pressed send and burrowed back into his blankets.

* * *

Kurt arrived not long after, bag in hand and looking a bit ruffled, like he had run there. "Oh, sweetheart." He said, once he saw Blaine peeking over his duvet with pure misery in his eyes.

Kurt placed his bag on Blaine's desk, being careful of the paper there. He carefully extracted his Dalton blazer from his body and folded it to sit on top of his bag. He toed off his shoes and told Blaine to sit up. Blaine groaned as his body protested moving. His head was jostled and his hair probably looked like a mess, but Kurt was straddling his legs and placing kisses all over his face and _oh, yes,_ that felt strangely nice.

Blaine felt a spike of love shoot through his heart that warmed his body up and made those damned butterflies start fluttering in his stomach. The feeling went away as soon as the aching in his head made itself known again. It hurt, but he was glad, so glad, that Kurt was there with him. He just wanted to be loose right now and let Kurt take care of him.

Another kiss was placed on his temple and Blaine made a mewling noise he didn't know he could make. He felt a thumb brush the corner of his eye and Blaine noticed that he was unwittingly crying.

He couldn't help it, really. The frustration of not being able to feel better and the hammering behind his eyes and the pressure against his skull caused his tears. They were from pain and frustration, but also from pure gratefulness that someone was there with him. Relief.

"Blaine, you poor thing," Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's own and to his surprise, it didn't make him hurt at all. Kurt's deft fingers went behind his neck at the base of his skull and started rubbing circles, massaging the tense muscles there.

It felt _wonderful._

With Kurt, everything felt wonderful. Kurt would help him feel better, no matter what.

The pressure in his head was still there, and the ache behind his eyes felt absolutely horrid, but Kurt was there, helping him through it.

Really, he was surprised he hadn't burst into tears sooner. He'd had this headache all week; it just wouldn't go away! Kurt had brought him Tylenol and laid with him in bed, hugging him and putting pressure on his temple and doing all the things he was doing right now. He'd done that whenever Blaine had called for him, which was practically every night.

God, he was so lucky to have someone as great as Kurt for a boyfriend.

"I love you so much.." Blaine whispered, eyes closing and head coming to rest against his boyfriend's chest. His arms wrapped around the slender waist in front of him and Kurt just continued to massage the back of his neck, humming softly. One hand stayed on his neck, the other went up and down and all around in circles about his back.

His body relaxed and his headache started to ebb away slightly the closer to sleep he came. Right before he became a snoring mess of hurting head and messy curls, he lifted his head again. He looked into Kurt's eyes, faces only inches apart, and saw love and pity and caring and all sorts of things that made his heart squeeze and his soul soar and his emotions rise. "I love you. Thank you for doing this." He whispered again.

Kurt leaned forward, pressing soft lips against his own, and only lingering there for a few seconds. He pulled back and placed both his hands on Blaine's face, cupping his cheeks and smiling at him.

"Love you too, baby. Bet you wish you used organic hair product now, huh. I swear, the only reason you have this awful tension headache is because of the mountain of gel and hairspray you use. All those chemicals you sink into your brain.." He paused and leaned forward to press kisses to the corner of Blaine's hazel eyes, the tip of his nose, and both cheeks.

"I love your curls though." He ran a careful hand through them as if to make a point. He finally kissed him on the lips again, and Blaine felt fireworks and butterflies and the whole sun erupt in his heart. "It makes you look cuter than you are already." His blue eyes were twinkling and Blaine couldn't bring himself to respond sarcastically or with a witty comment. He could only smile back and wrap his arms tighter around the most precious person in front of him. _Headache be damned._

* * *

The sheer amount of Klaine on this site makes me want to bury myself in blankets for the long haul and do nothing but sit around sifting through all of them to find some that perk my interest. Seems like they're all the exact same. 

Thanks for reading! Please take the time to review if you liked it!

.Hobster.


End file.
